tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hillhead
The Hillhead Quarry Exhibition is held at the beginning of June every 2 years nr Buxton, at Tarmac Plc Hillhead Quarry, ?. The exhibition is organised by the QMJ Publishing to provide a one stop shop for the quarrying and recycling industry professionals to view quarry and ancillary machinery in a working environment. The show also features suppliers of secondary equipment and component suppliers to OEMs. History Hillhead is the UK's major construction event and the biggest working quarry show anywhere in the world.Hillhead.com Fact file The 2010 event was the ? th that has been held. The show was established in 1982. The first event at Hillhead Quarry took place in 1983 and has been held there every two years ever since. The Plantworx show which replaced SED for the Construction industry now runs on alternate years to Hillhead. The Hillhead Show has exhibits covering a wide spectrum of machinery and related products for; Quarrying and aggregate industry, mining, recycling, heavy construction, materials handling, concrete, asphalt, road-surfacing, civil engineering, plant hire, demolition and landfill. The showground covers approximately 140,000m2 and includes outdoor display areas (105,000m2), covered pavilions (3,500m2) and extensive working demonstration areas (35,000m2). ;Live demonstrations One of the main attractions of the show is the live demonstrations of machine at work. There are three categories of working demonstration area: * Quarry face: large wheel loaders and excavators load dumptrucks from a 10,000-tonne rock pile and hydraulic breakers are used for secondary breaking; * Rock Processing: a wide variety of screens and crushers are used to process material into single-size or graded products; and * Recycling: well over 1,000 tonnes of waste material is sorted, crushed, shredded, screened, and stockpiled into reusable aggregate or waste material. 2010 Event excavator on pontoon tracks for river and pond work avaible to hire from Land & Water]] A record 460 exhibitors took part in the last show in 2010, which was attended by 15,508 visitors. Overseas visitors came from 70 countries and represented approximately 10% of total. With the demise of SED it was the only major UK show that most of the major plant and equipment manufactures attended in 2010. * Working machinery * Recycling * Safety equipment * Procesing equipment * Civil engineering equipment such as compactors and pavers * Batch plant 2010 Exhibitors - Boadicea on a new Faymonville low loader of Searle Plant hire]] Add list of main exhibitors here with photos * Anammann * Bell * Case Construction Equipment * Doosan * E.P. Barrus (Engine & Component distributor to OEM's) * Faymonville - specialist trailers * Finning UK * Goodyear Dunlop Tyres UK * Halomec - Lubrication and weighing systems * Hydremma * Institute of Quarrying * JCB * King Trailers * Kubota * LLand & Water * Liebherr GB * Manitou * Marubeni-Komatsu * Maximus Crushing & Screening * Miller UK * New Holland Construction * Noteboom Trailers * Parker Plant Ltd * Pirtek UK - Hydraulic hoses * Powerscreen International * Resale Weekly - magazine * Sandvik * Scania * Terex ** Terex Finlay * Thwaites * Volvo CE * Warwick Ward * Wirtgen * Lots of small parts & service providers Past Events ]] Please add detail's of any past events if you visited with photos of the exhibits. Next event The 2018 exhibition will take place from 26-28 June and will be open from 09:00h to 18:00h on Tuesday 26 & Wednesday 27, and from 09:00h to 17:30h on Thursday 28. See also * Shows and Meets * Organisations * HSE References / sources * The show guide 2010 External links Please add events web site address here - Category:Trade shows in the United Kingdom Category:Quarry machinery Category:Events in Derbyshire * Category:Bi-annual events